


Super Dom Princess Peach

by rynling



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adults Being Awful, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Human Bowser, Light BDSM, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynling/pseuds/rynling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peach doms Bowser. Let's be real, Peach isn't going to get kidnapped unless she damn well wants to be, and she always gets what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Dom Princess Peach

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at the end of Super Mario 3D World, and I'm envisioning something like [this human(ish) version of Bowser](http://saltycatfish.tumblr.com/post/147295355257/humanoid-bowser-an-older-piece-thats-been). My sincere apologies to the artist for the crack that is this fic.

"So," Peach began, cracking her knuckles. "I hear that Koopas are invincible. Let's find out if that's true."

Bowser struggled to free himself from the cord that bound his wrists behind his back. "Look, Peach, you already won," he growled. "Can you untie me now?"

"I'm afraid not," Peach smiled. "The Sprixies created that rope especially for you, and I'm not going to let you go until you say you're sorry."

Bowser shrugged. "Fine. I'm sorry?"

"Oh no, Bowser. That won't do." Peach's eyes narrowed as she stepped forward. "I need to know that you _mean_ it."

"Come on, Peach. This is just a misunderstanding."

Peach ran her fingers up Bowser's tie. "Then explain it to me in a way I can understand," she said, jerking the knot tightly around his neck. "Explain why you thought it was a good idea to use magical fairies to build an amusement park. Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused?"

"Can't... breathe..."

After allowing him to choke for a few more seconds, Peach loosened the knot and slipped Bowser's tie through his collar.

"Goddamn, woman," he coughed. "That was uncalled for."

Peach shook her head as she began to unbutton his shirt. "No, what was uncalled for was you dragging me out of my castle and forcing me to trek all the way across the Sprixie Kingdom to free the fairies that you for some reason decided to put into bottles."

Bowser watched with interest as Peach untucked his shirttail. "They wouldn't shut up otherwise. That Link kid does it all the time. I think they actually kind of like it."

"That's not the point. And, wouldn't you know it, Rosalina has come to help them."

Bowser's eyebrows shot up as he beamed. "Rosalina's here?"

Peach slapped him. He gaped at her in surprise and then grinned. "Jealous, much?"

She lay the palm of her hand against his chest. "So now, on top of everything else," she muttered, stroking his nipple, "I have to figure out how to entertain a star princess. Again."

Bowser squirmed. "Can you stop that? I'm trying to have a conversation here."

"What I can't stand about her," Peach continued, "is that she's always so fucking _sweet_." She twisted the sensitive bud of Bowser's flesh.

He sucked in his breath. "Look who's talking, Sugarcakes," he grimaced.

Peach raked her nails down Bowser's stomach, and he shivered as he exhaled.

"She's so wise, and so kind, and so sad," Peach went on as she unbuckled the clasp of his belt. "Men swoon over that nonsense, it's disgusting."

"It's not her personality that makes me swoon," Bowser leered.

Peach whipped off Bowser's belt and folded it in half. She pointed the tip against his chest. "Don't tempt me."

Bowser bent forward so that his face was level with hers. "Yeah? You could stand to learn a few things from Rosalina, because nobody's buying that saccharine act you're pulling. Maybe try to be more like a real princess – "

Peach smacked him across the chest with his belt.

" – instead of a fake floozy."

Peach smacked him again, harder this time. "Don't tell me how to be a princess," she hissed.

Bowser bared his teeth in a lopsided grin. "Sure thing, Your Highness."

"Don't take that tone with me." Peach reached below Bowser's belt loops and squeezed.

His face twisted. "You could have just told me that's what you wanted."

Peach began to stroke the stiffening length under her fingers. "What I want is an apology. I'm still waiting."

"I bet you are. It's probably a ghost town down there."

"That's awfully presumptuous of you," Peach said in a dry voice as she unzipped Bowser's pants and pulled him free.

"Cause it's not like you're getting any from Mario."

"And why would you think that?" Peach asked, wrapping her fist around him.

"What you wanted was blue collar charm," Bowser grunted as she began moving her wrist, "but what you got was one of the Village People. Seriously, Peach, how dumb did you have to be to not see that?"

Peach tightened her grip. "So you think no one is interested in me."

"You said it, not me."

"At least Mario is fun to be around."

"I'M FUN TO BE AROUND."

Peach clicked her tongue. "Are you?"

Bowser scowled. "I can be fun in ways that Mario'd never dream of."

"Like what?"

"Why don't you untie my hands and I'll show you."

"Nope." Peach stepped away. She reached up and grabbed Bowser's horns, pulling them down and forcing him to kneel in front of her. When he was on his knees, she hiked up her skirts with one hand, keeping her other grasped firmly on Bowser's horn. "Why don't you use your head for once."

He kissed the inside of her thigh. "Black lace, nice. Not what I expected."

"I'm not interested in your commentary. That's not how I want you to put your mouth to work."

Bowser pressed his nose into the fork of her legs. "Are you wearing some sort of perfume? You smell _delicious_."

Peach used his horn to shake his head. "I said no talking."

Bowser nodded his acquiescence and licked her through the thin fabric of her thong, drawing his tongue along the ridges of her valley and circling the soft pearl at its peak. He was forceful and precise, and when he began using his teeth Peach twined her fingers through his hair and pulled him against her.

Bowser looked up and met her eyes. "Getting close?" He arched an eyebrow. "I know it's been a while for you, but that was fast."

Peach kicked his thigh and pushed him away as she let the hem of her dress fall. "Those are strong words for someone who can't manage a simple apology," she said, hauling Bowser to his feet. She spit on her hand and took hold of the hardness jutting from his trousers.

Bowser closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as Peach began moving her fingers. "Hey... I'm... kind of close too, okay?" he said between breaths.

"How considerate of you to let me know," she responded, tugging at him even harder.

"Don't want... you to get any... on your nice pink dress."

"Seriously?" Peach raised both of her hands, her palms facing Bowser. "You think _now_ is a good time to insult my dress? What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Fuck, Peach," he panted. "You're killing me here."

"I said I want an apology."

"That's what you _said_ you want." Bowser's body trembled as he concentrated his strength, and a second later he had broken the cord binding his wrists. The fabric of his suit tore as the seams along his shoulders ripped open. He flung the jacket to the floor along with the frayed cord and wrapped his hands around Peach's waist before she could get away. "But I think I know what you really want," he growled, and then kissed her.

Peach locked her fingers around the back of his neck as she returned the kiss, and Bowser raised his hand to her face. "I think what you want," he continued softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "is for me to apologize for not kidnapping you."

"So?" Peach positioned her hips against his and leaned into him. "Are you sorry?"

Bowser groaned and caught his breath. "I thought you said you wanted to be the hero this time."

"Well," Peach sighed, stepping back, "you thought wrong." She removed a handkerchief from her sleeve and dabbed it on the spot of wetness on the front of her dress.

"What did you want, then?" Bowser asked, annoyed.

"You look ridiculous, standing there with your fly open. Take off your clothes and help me get out of this thing before it gets any dirtier."

Peach walked to the wall of windows of the top-floor suite of the tower and looked out over the glittering lights of the amusement park as Bowser kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. As he tossed his shirt to the floor, the gleam of light on his discarded tie caught his attention. He picked it up and, stepping behind Peach, covered her eyes with it before tying the ends together.

"Do you not want me to look at the mess you made of this place?" Peach laughed.

"I want all of your attention," Bowser responded as he carefully used his claws to unhook the button on her collar before moving to the next in the line. When he was halfway done, Peach moved her shoulders forward, causing the fabric to slide down her back. Bowser's tie slipped down from her eyes, and she laughed again.

"You're terrible at this." Peach undid the knot in the silk as she wiggled her hips to allow her dress to drop to the floor.

Bowser looked over her shoulder at their faint reflections mirrored in the window as he unhooked her bra and helped her slide it down her arms. He cupped her breasts and teased her nipples with his claws. "Then why don't you show me how it's done?" he breathed into her ear.

"I can most certainly do that. But first," she said as she spun around and pushed him away with her fingertips, "I need you to get on the bed."

"That I can do," Bowser said as he dashed off and took a flying leap, twisting in the air so that he landed on his back on top of the duvet.

Peach rolled her eyes. "Always has to show off," she muttered as she followed him. She climbed on top of the bed beside him. When he reached for her, she slapped him away. "Hands above your head," she ordered.

He stretched his arms out to his sides. "Like this?"

"No, you idiot," she said before flicking his nipple. "Put your hands together or I'll do it for you." Bowser complied, and she bound his wrists together with the tie before twisting it into a sailor's knot.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked, his eyes on her chest as she bent over him.

Peach tightened the loop in the fabric and then readjusted herself to straddle Bowser's hips. She licked her palms and slid them slowly down over his cock.

"Just because I _can_ do something doesn't mean I _want_ to," she told him as she began moving her hands. "When I said I wanted to be the hero, what I meant is that I want what I do every day to be acknowledged as heroic. I keep my kingdom safe, you build castles. We do our thing, Mario does his. I don't need to be Mario."

"Can we not talk about Mario right now?"

"It funny you should say that," Peach smirked, gliding the pad of her thumb over the head of his cock, "because you sure didn't get any softer when I said his name."

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE." Bowser tried to pull his hands apart, but the knot held.

Peach lifted herself onto her knees as Bowser struggled. She held his erection with one hand and pulled aside the fabric of her thong with the other. "Get a grip, big guy. It was just a joke. Now hold still."

Bowser immediately stopped thrashing and looked up at Peach with wide eyes. She grinned, bit her bottom lip, and slid down on top of him. Bowser arched his back to meet her.

"No," Peach murmured, the color rising high on her cheeks. "Hold still. Don't move unless I tell you to." She raised and lowered herself, leisurely grinding against Bowser.

"Come on, Peach," he groaned. "Stop fooling around. This is torture..."

She smiled and shook her head. "You'll come when I want you to, and I don't think you deserve to yet. You've really made a mess this time, Bowser."

He gazed up at her with lust shining in his eyes. "Peach... I can't take this anymore..."

She tossed her hair. "Then why don't you do something about it?"

"That's what I was waiting to hear," Bowser snarled, ripping the tie wrapped around his wrists. He reached forward, grabbed the lace of Peach's thong, and used his claw to slice the fabric to ribbons. Peach shrieked with delight as Bowser rolled over on top of her. He pulled himself out of her and began rubbing his fingers over her clit.

"Be careful," she whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry," Bowser whispered as he kissed the underside of her chin. "I'm not going to hurt you. Unless that's what you want?" he added, grazing the inside of her thigh with his claws.

Peach pressed her lips against his forehead at the base of his horn. "Just promise you'll kidnap me next time."

"It'd be my pleasure," he growled, and Peach caught his wrist. "I'm close," she gasped.

Bowser brought his mouth down on hers and kissed her hungrily as he used his knee to push her thighs open. In an instant he was inside her, thrusting into her as she dug her nails into his back. Peach moved her hips in time to his rhythm, melting into him as he grew rock hard within her.

"Come for me, Peach," he murmured. "I want to feel you let go, come on."

Peach's body shook as waves of sensation rolled over her, and she moaned his name as she came. He thrust deeply inside her and answered her call, sharing her breaths as he spilled into her.

When they were both spent, Bowser collapsed on top of her, supporting himself with his elbows so that he didn't crush her. Peach smoothed his hair back from his forehead and kissed him along the ridge of his cheekbone.

"That was fantastic," he said, breathing heavily. "I love it when you take charge like that."

Peach wrapped her fingers around his horns and shook his head from side to side, rubbing his nose against hers. "I know you do," she purred, "but next time it's your turn. That's an order."

"Is that your last command for the evening?"

"Not by a long shot. Now get off me, I have something for you."

Peach shimmied out from under Bowser and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She walked to the pile of her dress and rummaged in the ruffles as Bowser lumbered over to join her. When she rose, she held a black choker in her hand. A bright golden bell was clipped to the studded leather. "This is something I picked up on the way here," she explained.

Bowser furrowed his eyebrows. "You really want me to wear that?"

Peach smiled sweetly. "Yes. After all, it's not like you can wear your tie."

"I liked that tie," Bowser grumbled, putting his hands on his knees and lowering his head.

"And I liked that pair of underwear, but there's no use crying over ripped lace," Peach said as she fastened the collar around his neck. "You know how this works, right?"

"Yes, Peach, I know how the damn cat bell works. Why do I let you talk me into these things?"

"It should be useful when Mario finally gets here. And you do it because you know I'll be watching."

Bowser twisted his neck back and forth. "You think he'll be here soon?"

"I'm sure he will, with Rosalina right on his tail." Peach tapped her nail against the golden bell. "But I think we might still have some time. If we have another go at it, do you think you'll be too tired to put up a fight?"

Bowser took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Haven't you heard, Princess? Koopas are invincible."

Peach licked her lips. "We'll see about that."


End file.
